Koyukis high school life a naruto fanfic
by Anime-Vampire-Angel
Summary: This is my OC story and it's based in highschool. I do not own Naruto. All my favorite couples are named in this. Please be nice since this is my first fic. I might change the rating due to future comments. R&R. Thank you! NOTE: OC is Sasuke's little sis
1. The start

"Who's there?" asked a very scared Sakura.

Only silence answered her call. ... Until-

"Don't be afraid. It's only me," said Sasuke.

Sakura didn't know if she wanted to hit or hug her friend's older brother/secret crush.

Sasuke smirked; he loved playing with Sakura the most out of all his younger sister's friends. Sakura was the most beautiful to him with her now short pink hair and big green eyes, though he would never tell anyone; not even his best friend Naruto. Although he's wanted to ask her out for the longest time, he didn't want to hurt Koyuki his only sister even though she was a year younger than him andin the same grade as him.

Speaking of which, that's me. Hehe. I am Sasuke's lil sis. I have long black hair and gray eyes with some blue in them. I am the only daughter of the Uchiha family. I'm a 1st year in high school. I have two older brothers, Itachi- who is always nice to me -and Sasuke. I know he likes my friend Sakura. Ino,Hinata,Tenten,Teamari, and I are always trying to set them up though it's not just Sakura and nii-chan I try to set up. I also want Hinata to be with Naruto, Ino with Sai, Tenten with Neji, and Teamari and Shikamaru.

And for me, well- _blush_ -he's temari's younger brother, Garra. Though I think he likes this other girl Mat. She's nice and all, but i know she doesn't love him like I love him. I have loved him ever since that day whan I was 5 and he was 6. Itachi's friend, Sasoiri, was really tired and got in his car. I was playing with Garra with a toy ball on the side of the street. It rolled near the cerb and when I went to go get it, Sasiori was amost going to hit me, but befor he did Gaara grabbed me and pulled me back. From that moment on I've loved him, though he has no idea. I've never told anyone and I don't think I ever will. My father wants me to marry a powerful man. He thinks Naruto, but that's so not going to happen. Then he thought Deidra, another one of Itachi's friends, mostly cause I get along with him, but that's only because he treats me as an equal and not his friend;s baby sister.

Anyways, you're probably wondering why you heard my nii-chan and Sakura's convorsation.

It's because I am hiding in Sasuke's closet. Hehe. I really hope nii-chan will just kiss her already.

"Sakura… did I really scar you and make u mad? If I did, I'm really sorry," said Sasuke, looking down.

Sakura smiled and said, "Sasuke-kun, how could I be mad at you? You were just joking around, right?" "Um, ya," said Sasuke, blushing slightly.

_In Sasukes mind: _'I'm so glad it's dark right now or Sakura might see I'm blushing. Dang, she's so cute in her red t-shirt with a cherry blossom tree pic on it and light blue jeans.*

_In Sakura's mind: _*Sasuke-kun is soooo sweet and hot. I'm so glad Kioyuki invited me over today and is letting me spend the night.*

Buzz buzz buzz buzz.

"Hey Sakura? Do u hear that?" asked Sasuke.

"Um, ya. I think it's coming from the closet," says Sakura.

Sasuke opens the door and I fall out.

"Ouch," I grumble, rubbing my now aching head. I look up to a very mad Sasuke and a slightly blushing Sakura. "Um, hey, nii-chan, Saku-chan. Um, what's up? Hehe," I say nervously.

"KOIYUKI, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, HIDING IN MY CLOSET!!!!!" yelled a very mad Sasuke.

"Sorry, nii-chan and Sakura," I gulp.

* * *

**To be continued hehehehehehehehehe sry for misspellings not my strong subject and plz don't be mean this is my first fanfic tho tell me if it's any good and tell me if it makes any since at all I wanted to give a bit of my oc's past and the story is set up in the current world and pretty much everyone is a 1st year in high school. If you have any ideas plz tell me.**


	2. A night to remember

What the hell Koyuki!!!!! Get out of here!!! Yelled a very mad Sasuke.

I-i-i-i-im sry nii-chan!!!! I say while fake crying hehe nii-chan falls for it every time.

Don't cry nee-chan I shouldn't yell at you. Your just trying to ………. um wait a minute what are you trying to do? Asked a worried and confused Sasuke.

Um um um um aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nothing just was um a hiding and seeing if you or saki-chan could find me hehehehe. I respond nervously.

Oh lolz Koko-chan your so funny. Laughs a very amused Sakura.

So nee-chan who text you anyway? Asked Sasuke.

Oh it's *blush* G-g-gaara-kun. I stutter. I am soooooooooooo happy my love text me!!!!! YAY!!!!!

**reads text** hay um Koyuki-chan I really need to talk to you it's important so meet me at the swings by that park we used to play at when we were little kids in about 10 mins cya then.**reads text**

I g2g nii-chan k I gotta go meet with Gaara-kun in 10mins. I almost scream at him.

Oh watch Saki-chan while im out k. I say *wink*

Um ya sure n-no prob. Blushes Sasuke. Sakura just blushes a deep tomato red as I head tword the door I "actcedently" push Sasuke into Sakura which makes them kiss.

Oh I am sooooooooooooooo sry nii-chan Saki-chan!!! I say very cutesy. The thing is that well they are still kissing well more like making out so I just leave while blushing slightly I so didn't think that theyd start making out like that and man I didn't know Sasu-Chan could be like that. Hehehe a well at least I got them together yay no more stupid fan girls that are supper annoying. So anyways I run to my room and get on my fav black jeans with a red and black studded belt a the same shade of red t-shirt with a cute black wolf and a pair of black convers and a black jackit with wolf ears on it and I rush out of my room and out of the house after I grab Sasuke's skateboard and helment then I skate bored over to the park and as soon as I get to the swings I see red hair I run over and look into his sad and lonely eyes and at the black rings around them proof that he hasn't been sleeping and been crying and then I look at the tattoo on his forhead the one that his father put on him after he beat him when he was 6. Then I start to cry as I see the suitcase with him I know whats going on he has been kicked out.

I am sry Koyuki –chan for asking you to meet me so late its just I-I-I didn't want to be alone. Gaara says while trying not to cry in front of me. But I can't take it and I wrap my arms around him and I teel him I love him more than anything in this world he looks into my eyes and he smiles. I take him to my place and because Sakura and Sasuke have fallen asleep while watching a movie in Sasuke's room so I take him into my room my bed is really to beds that can be pulled apart as I am about to disconnect them Gaara stops me.

Please Koyuki can I please hold you while we sleep? Gaara asks so needingly so I change in my bathroom and he does the same after me and when we are both ready him in his black t-shirt and long black and red checkered pj pants thingy and me in a red t-shirt and black sweats. We lay down and he hugs me close he falls asleep in about 3mins I watch him sleep until I fall asleep as well. When I wake up I see a smile so sweet and eyes that are filled with love I blush and then take him to the kitchen for some breakfast.

Well hows that for a 2nd chapter


	3. an intresting morning

As Gaara-kun and I walked into the kitchen I made some food for us. I knew something had changed about

us we were not just friends anymore we had become something more but I was not sure exactly what well

not yet anyway. so um Gaara-kun why didn't you text Matt? i asked quietly. Simple my cute Koyuki-chan, I

love you. Garra-kun answered. what? my eyes got bigger and bigger i just couldn't believe that the only guy i

have ever been in love with had just said that he loved me back but then i thought maybe he meant as a

friend or a sister i mean i get told by most guys that they love me just like a younger sister. Um Garra-kun

when you say you love me what kind of love do you mean? i asked blushing reder than even Hiata-chan

could. Koyuki-chan your so cute when you blush and i mean i am in love with you always have just well you know

how my home life is and i just didn't want you to get hurt cause of me. Replyed Gaara-kun. As i fineshed

making breakfast ,pancakes and coffee i walked over to the table with our food and i placed the plates infront

of him and where i would be sitting and just as i was about to kiss him on the cheek heard some voices that i

knew all to well. Good morning Koko-chan! Good morning Gaara-san? said and asked Sakura whith a

counfused look on her face while Nii-chan looked kinda pissed. Oh um good morning Saku-chan and nii-chan

did you sleep well? i asked to try to get nii-chan to stop looking at Gaara-kun like he was going to kill him.

KOYUKI UCHEA WHAT THE HELL IS A BOY DOING HERE WITHOUT MY, ITACHI'S OR OUR PARENTS

PERMISSION! Yelled a very angry Sasuke. i gulped um Nii-chan i um well you see Gaara-kun needed a place

to stay for a bit and since Saku-chan is more here to be with you i knew you wouldnt get mad. i said with a bit of attitude.

Sasuke just looked at me shock clearly seen on his face which made me giggle a bit. When Sasuke got recompossed again he simply said

finedo as you please just dont get shocked if mom and dad get mad at you then he took Saku-chan's hand and headed for the front door.

* * *

ok thats all i can come up with sorry been bussy with life and all well til next time bye bye and i own nothing but Koyuki and plz r&r thanx ok for real this time bye bye


End file.
